Harry Potter and The Power of Inheritence
by LordOfTheAbyss227
Summary: Harry is miserable and stuck at Privet Drive at the end of his fourth year. Then the Dementors show up. Things go downhill. Gringotts gets in touch with Harry and before Harry knows it he becomes one influential son-of-a-gun. AU. There will be some character bashing.


**A/N. Soooo, this is my first attempt at writing on here. Hopefully the chapters will grow as I get more comfortable with where the fic is going. I do have a plan(ish) a few chapters ahead but...**

* * *

The raindrops bounced of the window of the smallest bedroom of number 4 Privet Drive, inside the room a young black haired boy tossed and turned in a fitful sleep of nightmares. _'No…Cedric…Don't kill him…NO!' _The Raven haired teen woke with a start and peeled the covers of himself, he swung his legs around and placed them firmly on the ground. '_Hooot hoot hooot'_

"Wha..HEDWIG!" Harry exclaimed, "It's good to see you girl, have they replied yet? Did they get my letters?" Harry's face dropped as he saw his own untidy scrawl on the envelopes fastened to Hedwig's legs. He sighed and let her in, reaching into his discarded robes for some Owl treats. 'Why aren't they answering my letters? Is something wrong?' He thought, he'd written to them several times since School had ended a week ago and they hadn't even replied once. His letters always came back unopened. Staring at the broken screen of an old clock Harry climbed back into bed and drifted off into a restless sleep of worry.

* * *

"BOY!" a loud voice thundered down stairs jarring Harry from his sleep "GET DOWN HERE NOW YOU UNGRATEFUL SHIT. BREAKFAST WAS DUE A MINUTE AGO AND YOU HAVEN'T MADE IT". Harry blinked the sleep from his eyes and hurriedly got changed and raced down the stairs. Not noticing the bizarre bird perched on Hedwig's stand.

Petunia's shrill voice pierced the air "FREAK, HOW DARE YOU MAKE DUDDEYKINS WAIT FOR HIS BREAKFAST" Harry snorted, like Dudley needed anymore food, the food that pig and his whale of a father ate in one day Harry was lucky to eat in a fortnight. Nevertheless he stumbled into the kitchen and began his subconscious routine of preparing breakfast for Whale-man, Pig-boy and Neck-woman.

"Wash the dirty stuff up, now and if Dudley leaves any food, you may have a few mouthfuls, NOW GET THE PLATES IN THE SINK FREAK". Harry moved away to the sink and lost himself in the repetitive cycle of scrubbing the used plates clean.

* * *

Harry threw himself down into his bed and groaned aloud. '_They work me like a stupid house elf, making me wash the car, twice. Pull the weeds, clean the house, empty the rubbish and then wash the toilet. I'm fucking sick of these bigoted pricks'. _Almost roaring with frustration Harry stood and marched down the stairs slamming the door to a purple faced cry of "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING FRE-" Dursley was cut off as Harry raced up path and into the small park a few minutes' walk away from Number 4 Privet Drive.

Harry lazily kicked his legs back and forth on the swing while his mind replayed the events of the final task, Krum's attack, The Portkey, Cedric's death, the 'duel' with Voldemort and his subsequent escape. Harry's thoughts were cut short by a gruesome chill gripping the air. It took Harry's mind a few moments to figure out what this meant, then it clicked;

'_DEMENTORS, IN SURREY?' _Harry thought, then another, more harrowing thought struck him '_Sirius! What if he came here! The Dementors might be after him!'_

And with that thought Harry sprinted toward the strongest area that the chill was present, his heart caught in his mouth. On the floor lay a person, whose soul was slowly being drained.

'_No, No, No, No! It can't be Sirius it can't be' _Harry's wand slowly rose up and images of meeting Sirius, being told he could live with him when he is declared free flickered into his mind – "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Harry's stag burst from the end of his wand and charged into the three Dementors gathered around the still and rough form sending them screeching and fleeing from the crouched and rough form on the floor. Harry started towards the still form…

* * *

**A/N... Well, hopefully wasn't to bad for my first go, all reviews welcome. I will try and update regularly. The first few should fly out as they're already written(sort of) so I don't want to sit on them, because sitting on my PC would more than likely damage it. **


End file.
